


Missing You

by Syven_Siren



Series: Hawthorne!Michael Mini-Series [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hawthorne!Michael, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imagine, reader - Freeform, soft!michael, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Michael makes a surprise visit.





	Missing You

Tugging the zipper of your suitcase open, you find the few garments you brought back to New Orleans tangled with shoes and a travel case of hygiene items. You grab a few hangers from the closet and set to work on unfolding the clothes.

Being unexpectedly summoned home for an important meeting with the coven was welcomed. It offers you the chance to reconnect with your sisters and have a break from the stagnant atmosphere of Hawthorne. Although this is an opportunity for you to unwind, you can’t help but wonder about the wavy-haired blonde you left behind.

Turning to hang up a shirt, you encounter a rather unexpected surprise. Michael is standing, in front of your open closet, with a sheepish smile on his face. You stumble backwards letting out a startled yelp.

“(Y/N)! Are you okay?” You hear Cordelia’s hurried footsteps and shouts of worry.

Standing wide-eyed, you are frozen in place; unsure of how this scenario will play out if she discovers him in your room. Panicked, you shove Michael into the closet. Slamming the door closed as Cordelia barges into the room.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I just dropped something.” Internally, you are kicking yourself for the pathetic excuse you came up with.

Her perfectly manicured eyebrows arch upwards in suspicion. You can only hope she believes your lie.

“Okay. Be careful, please. You just arrived home. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Sorry for the scare.” You let out a shaky breath once she exits the room. The door of the closet creaks open and Michael sticks his head out. He pouts as he looks about the room to ensure it is only you and him.  

“What are you doing here?!”

“I missed you.” He replies dejectedly. His usual bright crystal blue eyes seem dull and you wonder if your own face reflects how much you missed him.

“I only left a few hours ago.”

“So that’s how you treat someone who missed you and transmuted across the country to see you?” He jokes halfheartedly.

Instead of answering, you wrap your arms around his midsection and bury your head into his chest.

“I missed you too,” You mumble. Your senses soak in his presence. He smells of firewood and vanilla; a fragrance you’ve come to enjoy over your long stay at Hawthorne.

Returning your embrace, he hums in satisfaction. It’s as if you both need each other to be truly at peace. He drags his fingers through your hair and places a chaste kiss on the crown of your head.

You lean further into him, seeking out the warmth that radiates off him. Your muscles begin to relax as if you have been on edge this entire time. The rampant thoughts in your mind are now silenced.  You hadn’t realized how much you were dreading leaving him. You thought you would be more than happy to leave the dark and winding corridors of Hawthorne. But now, you are actually looking forward to returning because you will be reunited with Michael. And for him, you would go anywhere.


End file.
